


Black Or White

by elliieekang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliieekang/pseuds/elliieekang
Summary: Seongwu was happily in a relationship with minhyun. or so he thought.the moment he saw minhyun with someone, his world came crashing down.will someone save him?will someone will give him everything that he deserves?(the summary is so misleading i hate myself lol)





	1. Chapter 1

He's been watching the same movie for god knows how long. worried he looked at the wall clock it says 1:30 am. this is nothing new to seongwu, in fact this was more like a routine now.

 

It's either his husband comes home late or he doesn't come. _I swear i've been trying to be a good husband._ forgetting about the movie he's been watching, he nervously plays with the golden ring at his ring finger.

 

A click on the door made seongwu get up fast and turned off the tv, he then ran in the kitchen to reheat their food.

"Hey min--" his words were cut off when he saw no one on the living room.

A door closing made him realize where his husband was already In the bedroom.

 

Seongwu quickly went back to the kitchen to turn off the stove, he then cautiously went their bedroom to see a disheveled minhyum laying on their bed. _It was nothing new_ seongwu thought.

He then quietly fetched minhyun's tshirt on the closet and cautiously and as quiet as he can he went to his husbands side. Upon removing the necktie, he unbuttoned minhyun's polo shirt to only see a large hickey on his collarbone. Seongwu's heart sank but....

 

_Its always been like this. Since that the day. This is nothing new, but atleast he always come back home to me. He was seongwu's and minhyun was his._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu's life in a nutshell and hello mysterious character

  
**"I vow to make your life a living hell."**  
  
  
  
  
5am.  
  
Stirring awake from his deep slumber, it felt like hell, his body was sore all over. Maybe from the hours of standing and running. 

Well being up for 3 days straight with little sleep to spare his body was natural to complain and he felt like he was having a flu. 3 days was normal but unhealthy   
Seongwu is a top star, rest days are like the rarest thing for him.

  
Letting his eyes adjust at the dark room, groggily he turned to his side to look if minhyun did come back but just what he always expects the other side was untouched and it was cold. The coldness that hugs seongwu was nothing new. He was numb. Sighing to himself, seongwu just wanted again to ran away and maybe never go back. Even if that means he gets tired with the continuous shoots but his body otherwise said the opposite. 2 years worth of rest please plus he might get scolded by minki so no.

  
but in all honesty, if his father didn't die early, he would be doing something more different, maybe dancing or in the company. But when his father died his uncle have forced seongwu to marry minhyun, which was seongwu kinda first love. Seongwu was happy, really he was but now he is doubting everything. Everything that seongwu thought was happiness.

  
He was not complaining but his marriage with minhyun was making him doubt in everything but then again it was just a marriage of convenience and he loves minhyun what ever happen.   
The thing that love makes you do right?.. Sounds stupid right?  
  
Checking his phone that he left charging in his nightstand, hoping that his husband has left any text. He did. Left a text but again it left seongwu's heart break.

  
  
**From: husband ❤**  
  
**Won't be home. Overtime.**

  
  
What's new? Seongeu was supposed to be used to. The same dynamic everyday. Maybe the Ong Seongwu everyone wished to be has it's downfall. A lot of downfalls.  
Letting himself to be lulled by the silent room, he went bacm to his dreamless sleep. With his last linger thoughts. I gave everything. Was it too much to ask for something in return?

 

 

  
“Woo” shaking seongwu softly. “seongwu” effectively waking the latter up, when seongwu opened his eyes he was greeted by minki's face “what” seongwu wasked in a very groggy word “I came to inform you that you won't have schedule for 7 days” minki said, without any pause. “w-why?” still trying to process what minki have said. “7 days break for your new project, which is a drama. Its nothing big, just a teenager who struggles to become a well-known dancer.” Minki explained. When did I even looked at that script? “I don’t remember reading any script like that” seongwu was confused.

  
“oh. Minhyun picked this one, so who am I to say no right?” minki explained again. “so. You mean you meet minhyun?” seongwu asked again now fully awake. “yes my dear seongwu, which reminded me, he said he can't go home tonight so don't wait for him” minki said as if it was a normal thing for him to seongwu “oh. I know” the only word that came out to seongwu. “

  
“and by the way starting on tomorrow you should search for a good dance studio” minki added. “so do you want to grab a drink later?” minki asked out of nowhere. Seongwu only nodded at his invitation. I guess I could use a drink now. “Wait, minki. Can you come with me tomorrow?” the actor asked minki who was sitting at the edge of the bed. “for what?” minki asked back. “Well you said you I need to find a dance studio to practice at.” seongwu carefully explained, minki nodded “so you want me to come with you, is that what you are trying to get?” minki asked back and cutely nodded at his manager.

  
“okay.” Minki said making seongwu whip head to his side. “really?” seongwu asked again as he unsure if he heard it right.  
“yea and the fact that I am your manager, my job is to never leave my top star alone. You know?” minki said in a matterly fact kind of tone. “But don't forget our little escapade later. I will pick you up around 9pm.” Minki said as he stands up from the bed and dust off his clothes. “and don't worry about being caught. The club we will go has this little event today. We will be wearing masks” minki smiled before disappearing in my sight. Just how does minki find those type of clubs. Seriously. Seongwu tried to sleep again but his body seems to tells me do other than sleeping.

  
To wake his sleepy system up he went down and planned to cook a decent food for his grumbling stomach.  
Seeing the stack of scripts that he should check seongwu sighed. Gone with the decent food. _Hello instant ramens._

  
Opening the stove and letting the hot water boil,he went to the couch and finds a very comfortable position, starting at the drama that minhyun chose he. Looking at the title, it was not even eye catching but again how many drama and movies have he acted on has a great viewership but has a uncatchy title. Seongwu snorted at his thought.

  
Flipping the script open,seongwu was suprised to see a well written script. He was amazed. The banters was either funny or emotional. Just the right mix.  
But a certain line in his script made seongwu tear up.

_Without dancing, without that i feel lost, i find it amusing how dancing makes me feel so alive, complete._

  
This certain scene was where the main lead was hospitalized for an injury which would lead actor could lose his dancing  
Seongwu at a context could relate at the script. When he stopped dancing he felt lost for sometime. His father who supported him in dancing died unexpectedly  and he was left to his uncle who hated seeing seongwu dancing or maybe he hates seongwu. He will never know.

  
_Dancing would never take you to riches. The company does._   
Ironic isn't he wasnt in the company, he was an actor for pete sake.

  
Snapping back to reality seongwu, his stomach was complaining and it was time to cook his ramen.

 

 

  
It took him three long hours to finish the stack of scripts, he needed to read.

  
Separating the possible drama he could act in the future. Texting minki a quick update on his script reading he got up and went back to thr kitchen to throw out the remaining soggy and cold ramen.

  
I **already separated the possible script dramas that I can join to.** Seongwu texted minki a quick text about the scripts and went back to the kitchen to throw out the remains of my soggy and cold ramyun. Well there goes the food.

  
Boredom finally kicked in and seongwu decided it was only right for him to maybe visit his fancafe, but he decided to check first the gossip world.

 

 

  
**[BREAKING] Kang Minho, stepping down as MMO GROUP’s CEO. Giving the company to his only son.**  
  
Kang minho has a son? And here I thought he only have his ever loyal secretary. Seongwu chuckled. But in all seriousness. He has a son and never I have saw even it's hair.  
  
Moving on from the news scrolling down again to only see his name and the same company making seongwu's eyes go wide.  
  
**[RUMOR] Ong Seongwu's new drama will be produced by MMO Entertainment instead of Fantagio Entertainment?**

  
Seongwu decided to check the comments. _Its always fun to read the comments._  
  
**[+223 -2] heol! This is the first time that seongwu oppa will have a new drama producer .**  
  
**[+1309 -0] hahaha! The new ceo of MMO is surely doing his job right.**  
 **[+101 -46] looking forward to seongwu oppa's new drama. Hwaiting!**

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
**“I see i see. Then buy ong seongwu's stock . put it to little different accounts”** ordered by the male on the phone.  
  
**“oh. Buy one part under your name jonghyun-ah.”** he added with a soft tome but with a stern face.  
  
When the call ended, he smiled darkly.  
  
**“Well Hwang minhyun, See you in a bit.”** Told the male to no one. The male smirked

**“i hope you will like the little surprise i planned just for you”**  the latter said in a dark almost growling voice.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Girl named elle reminded me i needed to update. HAHAHAHHA

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd. plotholes are everywhere but please do spare me for this is my first time diving into angst :)
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
